


The Demon and His Hellhound

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Finn is actually a demon, M/M, The Shield is actually Cerberus, The WWE is a supernatural haven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: The Demon Lord Balor has escaped his hellish prison. The Guardian Hound Cerberus now split and in human form are tasked with returning him to Hell.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been swimming around in my brain for quite a while. The reason It’s a Ballins fic is totally because of @artemidi and @castielscamander This fic kinda mixes together a bunch of different mythologies I’ve been interested in over the years with a dash of Christianity.

For millennia upon millennia the gates of hell were guarded by the three headed demon hound Cerberus. It was the hound’s sacred duty to keep certain members of the infernal court inside hell for they were too powerful to be let loose on the unsuspecting humans of the Earthly Realm. Even Lucifer himself did not want these vicious creatures to have free reign among the humans.

One such demon was Balor. None understood why Lucifer kept Balor around. It was no secret among the Lords and Ladies of Hell that Balor served Lucifer not out of loyalty but out of necessity. Balor had once lived on earth wreaking havoc amongst the humans before being trapped and bound to hell by the ancient druids.

Other members of the court suspected that Balor was just simply too powerful and that the King of Hell had no choice but to let the blatantly treacherous Lord live. Balor made no secret of the fact that he loathed Hell and all who lived there, well almost all.

Balor always did have a soft spot for the Hound. He would evenbeginspture lesser demons for the beast to snack on as a treat. Most of the denizens of Hell thought Cerberus a dull beast but Balor was one of the few other than Lucifer who knew better. They knew that the Hound was actually a sentient demon in its own right that was comprised of three intelligent brothers.

Ambrose the left brother was stubborn and headstrong and was always the first to insist that they rush into a fight.

Rollins the right brother was the strategist of the three and was actually very kind natured for a hellhound

Reigns the middle brother was their leader and their conscious. For even though the Hound was a demon and the Guardian of Hell, the creature was not an evil being itself.

Cerberus could not speak in the traditional manner but the three headed hound could communicate by telepathy when he chose to. 

Balor was the only being other than Lucifer that the Hound would speak to and in return Balor was the Hound’s only true friend. 

Then one day….Balor escaped. 

Lucifer in his rage rained great pain and suffering upon the Guardian for Cerberus had failed in his duty. Lucifer’s punishment was harsh. He ripped the three souled Hound apart forcing each soul to inhabit a humanlike form, though each retained their demon abilities and telepathic connection. Then he banished them from Hell until they brought Balor before their King dead or alive.

They had exactly 100 years from the moment they set foot on the earthly plane to retrieve Balor or all three brothers would be sentenced to a millennia of torture. 

It has been 98 years since that fateful day when the Hound was betrayed by their only friend. The demon brothers, now known as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns searched all over the Earthly Plane for Balor. Each time they would find him a great battle would take place, always ending with Balor escaping. The Hounds didn’t understand why Balor always left them alive to hunt him once more. 

Although Balor wanted out of hell he truly did not want to harm his friend.

Along the way Balor became infatuated with something the mortals called Professional Wrestling. These wrestlers were worshipped by their fans and worship had always given all manner of supernatural creatures a boost in power so it was no surprise to him that when he decided to become one himself he found many of his brethren demons and other such beings hiding amongst them soaking up the mortals adoration.

Then inevitably with 2 years left until the deadline set in place by Lucifer his hound found him once more.

And that is where our story begins


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This chapter includes a few flashbacks. I think I did a good job of it not being confusing but if it gets that way just give me a holler.

*1000 years ago* 

Every single member of the infernal court was whispering about what had happened. Somehow a group of druid priests had managed to trap the great Demon King Balor and banish him to Hell.

Lucifer was furious. King Balor was a imperial demon at a similar power lever to himself, having him in Hell was both curse and blessing

Now he was stuck with a demon almost as powerful as himself…a true threat to his power, trapped in his kingdom with him.

But on the other hand if he could turn Balor to his side……none would ever challenge him. He tasked his most trusted servant, the three headed demon hound Cerberus with keeping a close eye on Balor to make sure he wasn’t plotting against Lucifer. 

Now that Balor was in Hell or as it was truly called, Pandemonium he could never be allowed to escape as for him to do so would make Lucifer look weak in the eyes of the court and that was something he could NEVER allow to happen.

*2011*

(7 years until Lucifer's deadline)

“WWE? Why the fuck are we going there?” Dean whined as he threw himself on the couch in the Florida apartment he shared with his two brothers “It has the highest concentration of Supernatural beings in North America.” Seth replied. 

“But it’s PG and Kid-Friendly” Dean said with a shiver of disgust. “I want nothing to do with anything like that” he huffed. “Maybe your little Angel will show up there?” Roman asked with a smirk. Dean shot his brother a nasty look. “Don’t” he said shortly “ Don’t mention her, don’t even think about her” Dean snarled. Roman raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and changed the subject.

“The seer we met with says our best chance at catching Balor is being here and working for this company.” Roman continued. “and this time I’m joining you because he said the three of us have to be together for this to work.”

“Will he be there?” Seth rolled his eyes. “Thomas spouted some of his normal weird ass shit, something cryptic about it not being time for him to fade to Black yet, said he’ll be there when it’s time for him to be there and not a moment sooner.”

“So who do we know that will be there?” Roman asked. 

“Seth’s girlfriend will be there” Dean said with a devious smirk. Roman smiled back just as evilly “Seth’s so cute, a siren has a crush on him” 

Seth stuck his tongue out at his brothers “Paige is not my girlfriend. We had a fling back in the 70’s and now she won’t leave me alone.”

“The twins are coming.” Seth said abruptly changing the subject. Their twin hellhound cousins Jimmy and Jey had chosen to leave Pandemonium at about the same time they’d been exiled just to keep the triplets company. 

It had taken quite some time for the 2 sets of siblings to acclimate themselves to being in five bodies instead of two though eventually they had and now they actually quite enjoyed the separation. 

Some time around the sixties they’d finally gained the ability to change their human bodies as to not look alike for identical triplets attracted way more attention the any of the brothers were comfortable with. 

Each brother had chosen a vastly different human form to reside in. Roman and Seth had retained their original dark hair that was very similar to the color of their fur while Dean had chosen a much lighter color. 

All in all while the three men no longer looked like brothers they very much still acted like it. “So we’re here for a year so we learn to get along with everyone else?” Dean asked “That’s Vince’s rule.” Seth replied. “What’s this guys deal anyway?” Roman asked 

“He sold his soul to the boss sometime in the 80’s for his company to be successful, So the boss called in some favors and a few supes helped him out. Eventually the place became a sort of supe sanctuary where they could easily draw off the lifeforce of the mortals without hurting them.” Seth explained.

“So did Tom give any indication when Balor was gonna show?” Dean said. Roman sighed “In about 4 years.” Seth and Dean looked at Roman in shock “FOUR YEARS?!?!” the two men yelled together. “Tom said we HAD to be here way before him or none of this would work out. We have to be solidly entrenched here when Balor arrives. Tom stressed to me that this is our last chance before the deadline.

If we don’t catch him this time that millennia of torment Boss promised us becomes a reality.”


End file.
